formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Penske
Penske, otherwise officially known as the Penske Corporation, is a collection of companies owned by the American Penske family.'Team Penske', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 19/05/2018), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Penske, (Accessed 27/05/2018) The group have been involved in the ABB FIA Formula E Championship since the 2014/15 season via Dragon Racing, and have since become a manufacturer in the Series through the combined efforts of Dragon, Team Penske, and, initially, Faraday Future.Sam Smith, 'Exclusive: Dragon Racing to become Formula E manufacturer', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 15/12/2015), https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/exclusive-dragon-racing-to-become-formula-e-manufacturer/, (Accessed 27/05/2018) Background The Penske group of companies was spawned from Roger Penske's race team, Penske Racing, which formed in 1966 to take part in the 24 Hours of Daytona. After a couple of years racing, and looking to expand his war chest, Penske founded the Penske Corporation, which would invest in various parts of the automotive industry. The race team, now called Team Penske, would handle all of Penske's racing commitments, while other sectors of the Penske brand arose as other businesses were acquired. Single Seater Stars Team Penske's name was largely founded on the Indy car circuit, having entered its first race with a customer Eagle, driven by veteran Mark Donohue. The team soon investigated making its own Indy racer after enjoying some success, while also deciding to embark on expansion into Formula One. However, while the F1 project would result in a single win, Penske decided it was better to keep their attentions focused in the US, with their Indy car campaigns supplemented by other series. Since that point on, Penske would come to dominate Indy car in its various guises, picking up Championships on an almost yearly basis. Their exploits in other American series were somewhat less successful, although Penske have collected a handful of Championships in NASCAR. Team Penske would also expand into the IMSA Weathertech Series in 2017, developing the Acura DPI car. Formula E History Penske have been involved in the ABB FIA Formula E Championship since the 2014/15 season, with operations at the Dragon Racing effort dictated by Jay Penske.'Our Team', dragonracing.com, (Dragon Racing, 2018), http://www.dragonracing.com/, (Accessed 27/05/2018) Penske would then side-step their option to become a manufacturer in the Series for the 2015/16 season, leaving Dragon to find a supply from Venturi Automobiles. That changed, however, when the Dragon-Venturi relationship fell apart during the second FE season, leading Penske to jump into the rabbit hole and build their first powertrain for 2016/17. Products Penske have developed a few powertrains for the ABB FIA Formula E Championship, with various partners and private expertise brought in to do so. Penske 701-EV Main article: Penske 701-EV The Penske 701-EV was the first FE car built by Penske, with assistance reportedly provided by American start up company Faraday Future.Scott Mitchell, 'Dragon's Formula E technical partnership with Faraday Future over', autosport.com, (Haymarket Media, 27/11/2017), https://www.autosport.com/fe/news/133302/dragonfaraday-future-fe-partnership-no-more, (Accessed 27/05/2018) Penske EV-2 Main article: Penske EV-2 Penske's second FE creation would be the Penske EV-2, which was built completely in-house by the Penske and Dragon teams. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Manufacturers Category:Penske